Yugi Motou meets Pharaoh Yami
by Bridget O'Connolly
Summary: Yugi decides to find out everything about Phaaoh Yami reign and ask an old enmey to send him back in time. But something strange is soon discovered.
1. Part One

**Yugi Motou Meets Pharaoh Yami**

**Summary: **Yugi decides to go back in time to ancient Egypt to find out everything about Yami's reign as Pharaoh. So Yugi seeks out an old enemy now close friend.

_**"Mindspeaking."**_

#Japanese.#

(English in ancient Egypt.)

Egyptian in the present. 

"English in the present and ancient Egyptian in the past."

$Arabic.$

_**Thinking.**_

Yami to Yugi.-

/Yugi to Yami./

♠♣♥♦

**PROLOG**

Marick and Yugi became good friends after the final duel at Battle City. So, Yugi went to see Marick at his place. Yugi knocked on the door. Marick answered the door and looked a little surprised to see Yugi.

"Marick, I need a favor." Yugi said as Marick stepped a side allowing Yugi to walk in.

"What is it?" Marick asked.

"I have to know everything about Yami's life in Egypt." Yugi said.

"What does that have to do with me?" Marick asked.

"According to Yami, the Millennium Rod can sent me back in time." Yugi said.

"If I did then everything about you would be sent back as well, including the Millennium Puzzle." Marick said.

"What about Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Most likely, the Yami in the Millennium Puzzle would...well, fall asleep I guess would be the best way to explain it. He would probably remain asleep until you return to the present." Marick said.

"So, I'd be on my own?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid so Yugi. But, the Millennium Puzzle would still hold all it's power." Marick said.

"But, I don't know how to do shadow magic. And there's not enough time to learn how to either." Yugi said.

"Then we can use this." Marick said conjuring a sphere.

"What is that thing?" Yugi asked.

"It's called a knowledge sphere." Marick said.

"This one contains all of the knowledge you'll need in ancient Egypt." He said.

"Then put it inside me." Yugi said.

"Are you sure, Yugi? It could overwhelm your system all this knowledge at once. Who knows what it would cause." Marick said.

Yugi, please I beg you to reconsider.-

/I have to do this Yami. Don't worry I'll be fine/

"Do it Marick." Yugi said.

Marick nodded and plunged the knowledge sphere into Yugi's body. Yugi collapses to the floor in a comatose state. Yami appeared in spirit form.

"YUGI!" Yami shouted.

Marick sighed.

"It looks like I was right." Marick said sadly.

Then Marick walked over to Yugi. Then Marick started half-dragging, half-carrying Yugi out of his apartment. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami returned to it. When Marick got Yugi out of his apartment, he bumped into Joey, and Tristin. Joey saw Yugi and ran up to Marick and Yugi.

"Marick, what happened ta Yug?" Joey asked looking worried.

"He'll be fine, I think." Marick said.

"Ya, dink?" Joey asked in disbelieve.

"I'm pretty sure he'll be fine. Let's get him somewhere to rest." Marick said.

Then Joey helped Marick get Yugi to the Kame Game Shop. Then they took Yugi to his bedroom and put him in bed. Tristin followed them.

"Since Gramps is outta town, I'll stay wit Yug and keep an eye on 'im." Joey said with worry in his voice.

"OK, call if there's any change." Marick said sadly.

Then Marick walked out of the Kame Game Shop. Both Joey and Tristin watched Marick leave before turning their attention to Yugi.

"Come on Yugi, wake up." Joey pled taking Yugi's hand.

"He will you can count on it, just give 'im sometime, Joey." Tristin said.

"I hope your right, Tristin." Joey said.

"I know I am." Tristin said.

Yami appeared in spirit form and of course Joey and Tristin couldn't see him. Yami sat on the other side of the bed. Joey looked down at Yugi on the bed sadly.

"I'd better head home. I'll be by ta check on 'im tomorrow. Call if ya need anything." Tristin said sadly.

"I will." Joey said sadly.

Tristin walked out.

♠♣♥♦

**CHAPTER 1**

**"Yugi's Trip Begins"**

**A WEEK LATER**

Yami had been coming out of the Millennium Puzzle to check on Yugi all week. Yugi's eyes flutter open and Joey had fallen asleep in Yugi's room. Yugi sat up in bed. Then he saw Joey asleep.

/Yami, how'd I get home/

Yugi, you're awake.-

Yami appeared in spirit form smiling.

"You've been unconscious for a week Yugi. I'm glad you're awake. I was worried sick and so was Joey. He's hardly left your side all week." Yami said as Yugi stood up and walked over to Joey.

"Joey, wake up." Yugi said.

Then Joey's eyes slowly open when he sees it's Yugi he falls out of the chair he was sleeping in.

"Yug, you're awake. How ya feelin'?" Joey asked looking happy jumping up off the floor.

"Yeah, I'm fine except for a slight headache." Yugi said.

"That'll go away in a couple of days." Yami said.

"Where's Marick?" Yugi asked.

"At his place and he said ta call if dere's any change." Joey said walking out to use the phone downstairs.

"Yugi, please reconsider." Yami pled.

"You can't change my mind, Yami. I have to do this." Yugi said.

Joey got off the phone and stopped outside the door hearing Yugi talking to the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. Joey was only able to hear Yugi's side of the conversation.

"Yugi, I..."

"I'm going back in time to ancient Egypt, Yami. I have to." Yugi said cutting Yami off.

"Yugi, just promise me something." Yami said.

"What is it?" Yugi asked.

"Promise me you'll be careful. Because I'll be asleep and won't be able to help you." Yami said.

"I know I'll be on my own and I promise." Yugi said.

Then Joey walked in trying not to show the worry he felt.

"Hey, Joey." He said.

"Marick said he'll be right 'ere." Joey said.

"Good." Yugi said.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

Marick arrived and was speaking to Yugi in his room alone.

"Are you sure about this, Yugi?" Marick asked.

"Yes, do it Marick." Yugi said.

"Alright, once there you'll have to seek out Pharaoh Atemu and High Priest Seto." Marick said pulling out the Millennium Rod and pointing it at Yugi.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"I'm ready." Yugi said.

"Good." Marick said as the Millennium Rod flashed and Yugi disappeared.

**ANCIENT EGYPT**

Yugi opened his eyes and looked around.

(I'm in a temple.) Yugi said.

Then he noticed his clothing.

(Great, I'm dressed like a peasant well I can easily fix that.) Yugi said under his breath.

Then the Millennium Puzzle gave off a blinding flashed and Yugi was dressed as Yami would be and wearing a deep purple cloak with the hood up.

(Now to find out a little more about Pharaoh Atemu's reign.) Yugi said.

Then High Priest Seto walked in.

"What the hell are you doing here!" High Priest Seto demanded.

**Chapter 3**

**"Yugi Meets High Priest Seto"**

Yugi took off the hood of the cloak and gave High Priest Seto a commanding glare. High Priest Seto gasped.

"Pharaoh Atemu, my apologizes." High Priest Seto said bowing to Yugi.

"Priest, take me back to the palace." Yugi said putting the hood of his cloak back on.

"Yes, sire." High Priest Seto said.

Then High Priest Seto took Yugi to the palace. Yugi walked into Pharaoh Atemu's chambers and Pharaoh Atemu jumped up out of the chair he was sitting in when the hooded man walked in.

"Who are you!" Atemu demanded.

Yugi raised his hands.

"Relax, Pharaoh. I am not here to harm you." Yugi said.

Then Yugi took off the hood of his cloak again and Pharaoh Atemu gasped.

"Who are you?" Atemu asked softly.

"My name is Yugi, Pharaoh. I was sent here to serve you." He said.

"You are almost my exact double." Atemu said.

"How could anyone be an almost exact double?" Yugi asked teasing Atemu.

Atemu gave Yugi an annoyed look. Yugi maintained a straight face.

:Yugi laughed.:

Yami woke up.

Yugi?-

/Yami, you're awake./

:Yugi smiled.:

Yes.-

/I'm glad Marick was wrong about you staying asleep/

So am I.-

_Could this boy actually be my long lost twin brother._ Atemu wondered.

"Are you alright, Pharaoh?" Yugi asked.

"I am fine, it is just that you remind me of someone." Atemu said.

"Who?" Yugi asked.

"My twin brother his name was Atemi before he disappeared 8 years ago." Atemu said.

"Wow." Yugi said.

"Why do you not stay here at the palace, not as a servant. But, as my guest." Atemu said.

"I would be honored, Pharaoh." Yugi said bowing his head.

Atemu shook his head.

"Please do not call me Pharaoh when we are alone. Just call me Yami when we are alone, and call me Pharaoh in front of my advisors." Atemu said.

"As you wish, Yami." Yugi said raising his head.

Atemu smiled at Yugi. Yugi smiled back at Atemu.

"Tell me about yourself, Yugi." Atemu said.

"There is not much to tell. I am from a small country called Japan." Yugi said.

"Where is this Japan at?" Atemu asked.

"It is far to the east." Yugi said.

"Hmm, were you born there?" Atemu asked.

/What should I tell say? I don't want to completely lie to your past self./

You were born on an archaeology dig here in Egypt. So, just say you were born here.-

"No, Yami. I was born here in Egypt. I ended up in Japan about 8 years ago." Yugi said.

_That is when my twin brother disappeared. Could it be he is...no, it is not possible is it?_ Atemu wondered.

Then Atemu watched Yugi.

Yugi, there's something you should be told.-

/What is it, Yami/

It involves Atemi.-

/Your brother/

Yes, when I first met you, I knew, I knew you from somewhere, I just couldn't remember where. Now I realize that you, Yugi are the reincarnation of my twin brother Atemi.-

/I'm the reincarnation of a Pharaoh/

Yes, Yugi.-

"Yugi, are you alright?" Atemu asked.

"I am fine, I was simply thinking." Yugi said.

Yugi, whatever happens do not allow my past self to see the Millennium Puzzle.-

/I won't Yami/

Good.-

/Is Atemi still alive, or is it just wishful thinking on the Pharaoh's part/

He's alive in Japan actually.-

/He is/

Yes, unfortunately he's a slave of the emperor.-

:Yugi sighs.:

/I see/

"Come along, I shall show you to the guest chambers." Atemu said.

"Of course, Yami." Yugi said following Atemu.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

Yugi walked over to his bed.

"Thank you, Yami." Yugi said.

"You are welcome, Yugi. I shall leave and allow you to rest tonight. Good night, Yugi." Atemu said.

Then Atemu turned walked out closing the heavy door behind him. Then Yugi took the cloak off and then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami took a physical form.

(I understand your need to know everything. But, Yugi, please I beg you to find a way and return home.) Yami said.

(It's not that easy brother. Imagine trying to convince our Kaiba that you're from 5,000 years in the future and you need him to use the Millennium Rod to send you home.) Yugi said.

(Good point, Yugi.) Yami said.

(I'll keep you and the fact that I have the Millennium Puzzle a secret as long as I possibly can.) Yugi said.

(I know, Hiraki.) Yami said.

Yugi glared at Yami.

(Why do you keep calling that!) Yugi demanded.

(Sorry, force of habit.) Yami said.

Then Yugi and Yami started laughing.

MEANWHILE IN DOMINO

"Marick, send me back too." Joey said.

"Joey?" Marick asked.

"I know I ain't dinkin' dings through. But, send me back too, if I had a past life back den put me in dat body if ya haveta. But, send me back." Joey said.

Marick looked shocked a moment, then he nodded and pointed the Millennium Rod at Joey.

"Are you sure about this?" Marick asked.

Joey nodded. Then the Millennium Rod flashed and Joey passed out. Tristin had just walked into the Kame Game Shop and heard a thud in Yugi's room and ran in at full speed and froze at the sight of Joey.

"JOEY!" Tristin yelled running over to him.

"What happened, Marick?" He asked looking at Marick.

"He asked me to do him a favor." Marick said.

Then Tristin noticed there was no sign of Yugi at all.

"Where's Yugi?" Tristin asked.

"Ancient Egypt." Marick said.

"He's in ancient Egypt, alone?" Tristin asked in disbelieve.

"He's hardly alone, Tristin." Marick said.

"What do you mean?" Tristin asked in confusion.

"First of all he has Yami the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle, then he has a pre being trapped in the Millennium Puzzle Atemu, and now he has our friend Joey there with him." Marick explained.

"He has 2 Yamis and Joey?" Tristin asked in disbelieve.

"Yes." Marick said nodding.

Then Tristin picked up Joey and laid him down on Yugi's bed.

"Can you keep an eye on Joey for a minute Marick? I'm gonna call Serenity." Tristin said.

Then Marick nodded.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

The phone rang at Mrs. Talla Wheeler and Serenity's apartment.

"Hello." Serenity said answering the phone.

"Hi, Serenity. It's Tristin." He said.

"Oh, hi Tristin." Serenity said.

Tristin sighed, and Serenity heard this and knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong, Tristin?" Serenity asked.

"Serenity, something bad happened." Tristin said.

"Something's wrong with Joey isn't it?" Serenity asked getting upset and Talla heard this.

"Yeah, he passed out and I can't wake him up. I think he's in a coma." Tristin said.

Serenity gasped putting her hand to her mouth.

"Where is he, now?" Serenity asked trying to stay calm.

"He's in Yugi's room." Tristin said.

"I'm on my way." Serenity said hanging up the phone.

"What's wrong?" Talla asked.

"Mom, Joey's sick." Serenity said.

"How sick?" Talla asked with worry in her voice.

"Mom, he's in a coma." Serenity said.

"A coma?" Talla asked with worry in her voice.

"Yeah." Serenity said sadly.

"I'm coming with you, Serenity." Talla said.

"OK." Serenity said.

Then Serenity turned and started running out of the room and Talla followed closely behind her.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

Serenity and Talla ran in the door to the Kame Game Shop. Then the duo ran into Yugi's room. Serenity glanced at Marick and saw he had the Millennium Rod in his hand and realized

he must have done this to Joey and she stormed over to Marick.

"What have you done to Joey, this time!" Serenity demanded.

"He asked me to do him a favor and send his mind back in time. So, I did." Marick said.

"How could you do that, period?" Talla asked in confusion.

"Mom, remember when I told you about the Millennium Items?" Serenity asked.

"Yes, what do they have to do with this?" Talla asked.

"The rod in Marick's hand is the Millennium Rod." Serenity said.

"Don't worry Serenity, the instant Yugi returns from ancient Egypt, Joey will return to his body." Marick said.

"Yugi's in ancient Egypt?" Serenity asked.

"Yes, Joey asked me to send him back too. So, I did." Marick said.

**MEANWHILE IN ANCIENT EGYPT**

What appeared to be Jono walked out of the servants quarters and knocked on Atemu's chamber doors.

"Yes. What is it?" Atemu asked answering the door.

"I was wondering, sire if you have seen Yugi." Jono said.

"Yes, I have he is in his chambers." Atemu said.

"Thank you, sire." Jono said bowing.

Then Jono ran to Yugi's chamber doors. Then Jono knocked on Yugi's door.

(Yami, get back in the Puzzle, quick.) Yugi said.

Yami nodded and then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami returned to it. Yugi answered the door.

/Joey/

No, I think its Jono, Joey's past life.-

"Hello." Yugi said.

(Can I come in, Yug?) Joey asked.

(Joey?) Yugi asked in confusion.

(Yeah, Yug.) Joey said smiling at Yugi.

(How?) Yugi asked smiling happily at Joey, then he let Joey past him and closed the door.

(I asked Marick ta send me back.) Joey said smiling back at Yugi.

(Not that I'm not glad to see you Joey. But, why would you do that?) Yugi asked.

(I had ta be 'ere ta make sure nothin' happened ta ya, Yug.) Joey said.

(I'm so glad.) Yugi said coldly rolling his eyes.

(Are ya OK, Yug?) Joey asked with concern.

(Better then ever.) Yugi said coldly rolling his eyes.

Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami took a physical form and Joey's eyes widen having never seen that.

(Atemi?) Yami asked with concern.

(What is it, Atemu?) Yugi asked coldly rolling his eyes.

(I knew, it.) Yami said.

(Knew, what?) Joey asked in confusion.

(Yugi's incarnation Atemi my twin brother has been reawakened within Yugi. Joey, it would seem he's taken over completely.) Yami said sadly.

(OH SHUT UP, ATEMU!) Atemi shouted in anger.

Atemu heard this and came running in fuming with anger not sure how Yugi knew his real name. But froze when he saw Yami.

"I do not give a damn, what you think, Atemu. You maybe my brother's spirit. BUT, YOU ARE NOT HIM!" Atemi shouted grabbing Yami by the collar.

Yami moved his hands and broke Atemi's grip and a Sennen Eye appeared on his forehead.

(I'm sorry.) Yami said.

Then Yami raised a hand and made Atemi slam into a wall and holding him there. Atemi glared at Yami.

(LET ME GO!) Atemi shouted in anger.

"Wait a minute, if he is Yugi's past life from Egypt, why is he speaking Japanese?" Joey asked in confusion.

"He was the emperor's personal slave for 8 years." Yami explained.

(Joey, you have to calm him down.) He said.

(Yeah, well any ideas, Yami?) Joey asked.

(I hate to say it. But, you have to punch him in the stomach.) Yami said.

Joey shot Yami a look.

(Me, hit Yug. Are ya outta your mind!) Joey demanded.

(You do want our Yugi back don't you?) Yami asked.

(Duh.) Joey said.

(Joey, it's the only way.) Yami said.

Then Joey sighed and looked at Atemi sadly.

(I'm sorry, Yug.) Joey said.

Then Joey walked over to Atemi. Then he punched Atemi in the stomach and Atemi collapsed into Joey's arms. Then Joey glanced at the door and saw Atemu starring in shock at Yami.

(Uh, Yami, we've got a problem.) Joey said.

(What is it, Joey?) Yami asked.

Then Joey pointed towards the door with one hand while still holding Yugi up with the other. Then Yami turned towards the door and saw Atemu standing there.

_This is to weird._ Yami thought.

Meanwhile Atemu wasn't quite sure what to make of him.

♠♣♥♦

CHAPTER 2

"Yami Reveals the Truth to Atemu"

Yugi groaned starting to come to. Yami ran to Yugi.

(Yugi, can you hear me?) Yami asked with concern.

/Yami, something's wrong./

What is it, Yugi?-

/I don't think I can speak anymore./

What? Try, brother.-

/I'll try./

(Yug, ya OK?) Joey asked with concern.

Yugi tried to answer Joey. But, nothing came out. Then Yugi looked at Yami frowning.

/Yami/

(Oh, Yugi. I'll tell Joey for you.) Yami said sadly.

/Thanks./

(Tell me what?) Joey asked in confusion.

"For some reason Yugi can not speak." Yami explained.

Then Atemu cleared his throat. Yugi spun around to see Atemu. Then Yugi bowed.

"Yugi, I want to know everything, including why you really came here." Atemu said.

/Yami/

"Alright, you may want to sit down for this." Yami said.

Then Atemu narrowed his eyes at Yami. Then he sat down on a chair next to Yugi's bed. Atemu gestures for Yugi and Joey to sit down. So, Yugi and Joey sat down on the bed.

"Well, Yugi is the reincarnation of Atemi, and I refused to tell him anything about my life here in ancient Egypt. So, Yugi seeked out a friend of ours who in the time we come from he possess what we call the Millennium Rod. But, you know it better as the Shadow Rod. Our friend used it's magic to send Yugi back in time. But, not before using a knowledge sphere on Yugi. Yugi simply came here to find out everything about your reign." Yami explained.

"Why did he not simply say so? Why the deception?" Atemu asked.

"I thought it would be better if you did not know about me or the Puzzle." Yami said.

"I understand. But, what I do not understand is why Yugi can not speak." Atemu said.

"Neither do I. If not for the mindlink we share he would not be able to communicate at all." Yami said.

Yugi put his hands on the back of his head, and bend his head over.

/This is so frustrating, Yami./

I know, Yugi.-

"If we are to help Yugi we must find out why he can not speak. Then perhaps I can fix it." Atemu said.

(Ya hear dat Yug? We'll find out why ya can't talk and fix it.) Joey said.

Yugi looked at Joey who was sitting next to him and smiled at him.

/I hope he's right./

I know that, Yugi. I'm sure he's right. We'll figure this out, and fix it. Then you'll get your voice back. I promise.-

/I know you'll do your best, Yami. But, you may not be able to change this. I might be like this for the rest of my life. I know you don't wanna think about that. But, it's a possibility that we both have to accept./

Yugi...you're right. But, we don't have to accept it until we try and fix it. Then if it doesn't work, I'll accept it, brother.-

Yugi looked at Yami and smiled.

(Don't worry Yug, we'll figure dis out.) Joey said.

/Yami, I just remembered something./

What is it?-

/Mahali the Dark Magician, and your bodyguard taught me how to mindspeak. I never thought I'd need it though./

Oh yeah, I forgot you could mindspeak.-

/So, did I until now./

I'll tell the others.-

"Yugi and I just remembered Yugi was taught by Mahali how to mindspeak." Yami said.

"I had almost forgotten that." Atemu said.

"Who is Mahali and what is mindspeaking?" Joey asked in confusion.

_(Mahali was Yami's bodyguard. He's a Dark Magician. And mindspeaking is sort of speaking telepathically.) Yugi said._

Joey's eyes widen and his head snapped over to Yugi.

_(What?) Yugi asked._

"Did you just speak Yugi?" Joey asked.

_"No, I may not be able to speak, but I can still talk to you and Atemu. But, since I have no voice I can not talk to you verbally." Yugi said._

"He was mindspeaking." Atemu said.

"Oh." Joey said in understanding.

_"Joey, quit fooling around." Yugi said._

(OK, sorry Yug.) Joey said.

_"Joey, you are so silly sometimes." Yugi said._

Joey chuckled slightly.

"I know." Joey said smiling at Yugi.

Yugi rolled his eyes.

"Yugi, leave Joey alone." Yami said in a slightly scolding tone.

_"OK." Yugi said._

Atemu shook his head listening to the 3 of them talk.

"Yugi, how long have you known this boy?" Atemu asked.

_"About 8 years." Yugi said._

"Really. So did Atemi know him?" Atemu asked.

_"Yes, and no." Yugi said._

"What do you mean?" Atemu asked.

_"Well, he knows Jono. But, not Joey. Joey here is from 5,000 years in the future and so am I." Yugi said._

"5,000 years you say? Well that explains a few things. Like how you are 18 summers (Years(, and my brother went missing 8 summers ago and he would only be 16, just like me." Atemu said.

Yugi frowned and looked down at the ground guiltily.

_"I am sorry about lying to you." Yugi said._

Atemu smiled at Yugi.

"It is alright, Yugi." Atemu said.

Yugi looked at Atemu and smiled at him.

(Yug, how do we get home?) Joey asked.

_"We have to convince High Priest Seto that I'm from 5,000 years in the future. When Yami, and I return to our time, you'll return to your body, Joey." Yugi said._

(Ya sure, Yug?) Joey asked.

_"Yes, I am." Yugi said._

(OK, if you're sure, man.) Joey said.

Yugi nodded and Joey smiled at Yugi.

(I'll take your word on dat, Yug.) Joey said.

_(I'm glad Joey.) Yugi said._

Yami smiled at both Yugi and Joey. Then the Millennium Puzzle around Yugi's neck flashed and Yami returned to it. Atemu blinked in confusion.

"Where did he go?" Atemu asked.

_"Long story." Yugi said._

"Well, I will appoint Joey or Jono as everyone in this time knows him as your personal servant until your return to your time." Atemu said and started to walk out.

"Good." Joey said.

_"I agree." Yugi said._

_"Yami, please do not speak of any of this to anyone." He pled._

"You have my word, Yugi." Atemu said turning and looking at Yugi.

_"Good." Yugi said._

Yugi, we should probably try and get some sleep.-

/OK./

_"Yami, I need to get some sleep." Yugi said._

Atemu nodded and walked out of the room.

_"Joey, come by in the mourning to help keep up the pretence that you're my servant. OK?" Yugi asked._

(Yeah, I'll see ya in the mourning, Yug. Sweet dreams man.) Joey said walking out of the room.

Yugi flopped down on the bed and rolled over, so he was on his back and fell into a very, very, very, very deep sleep.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Joey knocked on Yugi's door. When Yugi didn't answer Joey walked in and froze at the sight in Yugi's chambers. Then Joey turned and ran out of the room. Then Joey ran to Atemu's chamber door and started banging on it urgently. Atemu came to the door looking annoyed. But his expression went to a look of concern when he saw it was Joey. Then it changed to one of fear when he saw the scared look on Joey's face.

"What is wrong? What happened!" Atemu demanded.

"It is Yugi, he...come on." Joey said grabbing Atemu by the wrist and started pulling him down the hall towards Yugi's chambers.

Then Joey stopped just outside of Yugi's chambers and looked at the floor sadly and released Atemu's wrist.

"Go on in, Atemu." Joey said sadly.

Atemu nodded to Joey and walked into Yugi's chambers. Atemu froze at the sight before him.

♠♣♥♦

**CHAPTER 4**

**"Yugi Gets Sick"**

Yami had taken a physical form and was shaking Yugi.

"Yugi, wake up!" Yami cried out with fear in his voice.

Atemu approached Yugi's bedside and looked down at Yugi's unconscious form on the bed.

"I will send for Isis." Atemu said.

Yami looked up at Atemu tiredly.

"OK." Yami said tiredly.

"You should rest. I will stay with him." Atemu said.

"But, I..."

"You will not be able to do him any good if you pass out from exhaustion." Atemu said cutting Yami off.

Yami sighed in defeat.

"OK, you win." Yami said tiredly.

Then the Millennium Puzzle around Yugi's neck flashed and Yami returned to it. Atemu walked to the door.

"Guard!" Atemu shouted.

One of the guards jumped, then spun around to face the voice and bowed when he realized it was Atemu. Joey raised an eyebrow when he saw the guard's face.

_Dat guard looks like Duke._ Joey thought to himself.

"Otogi!" Atemu shouted.

Otogi ran over to Atemu and kneeled down to him.

"How may I be of serves to you, Pharaoh?" Otogi asked standing up.

"I need you to bring Isis to the guest chambers, now." Atemu commanded.

"Yes, sire." Otogi said bowed and ran out down the hall.

"Pharaoh?" Joey asked.

"Yes, Joey." Atemu said looking at Joey.

"Otogi, looks exactly like a friend of ours, so until Yugi completely recovers perhaps it would be best if you had Otogi reassigned to a different part of the castle." Joey said.

Atemu nodded.

"Very well after he beings back Isis, I'll decide where to reassign him." Atemu said.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

Otogi returned with Isis right behind him.

"Please, go into the guest chambers, Isis. But, be warned you will see a resemblance to someone at the palace." Atemu said.

Isis blinked in confusion. But went into the guest chambers and over to the bed. Isis gasped when she saw Yugi. Then she went to trying to help him.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

Yugi's eyes slowly open. Yugi sat up quickly.

"Take it easy, child." Isis said.

_She looks exactly like Ishizu._ Yugi thought.

"My name is Isis the Pharaoh sent for me and you have been through a great deal." She said.

Then the Millennium Puzzle around Yugi's neck flashed and Yami appeared next to Yugi in spirit form.

"She's right, brother, you should rest." Yami said.

_"Yami! What happened!" Yugi demanded._

Atemu walked in at that moment. Atemu smiled at Yugi.

"I am glad to see you are awake." Atemu said.

_"My apologizes, Atemu. I was speaking to the other Yami." Yugi said._

"It's alright, Yugi. I told you that you could call me Yami." Atemu said.

Yugi smiled at Atemu. Atemu smiled back at Yugi.

_"Yes, you did, sire." Yugi said._

"Sire?" Isis asked with worry in her voice.

Atemu blinked and looked at Isis.

"Are you alright, Pharaoh?" Isis asked with worry in her voice.

Atemu nodded.

"I am fine, Isis. Why do you ask?" Atemu asked.

"You were talking to yourself, sire." Isis said.

Atemu smiled at Isis.

"Not quite, Isis. I was talking to him." Atemu said pointing at Yugi.

"Yugi, can't speak for some reason. But, Mahali, taught him how to mindspeak. But, only Jono and I can hear him." He said.

_"Maybe I was just tired. I haven't tryed since I got some sleep." Yugi said._

"Then why don't you try?" Atemu asked.

"OK." Yugi said.

Atemu smiled at Yugi.

"Yugi, you spoke." Atemu said.

Yugi smiled back at Atemu.

"Yes, I did." Yugi said.

"That's great!" Yami exclaimed.

:Yugi chuckled.:

/Yeah, it is/

Yugi smiled at Yami and Yami smiled back at Yugi.

So, brother, when are we going to start going about getting home?-

/I don't know/

Let's worry about it later.-

/OK/

"Yami, I'm hungery." Yugi said.

Atemu sent for some food.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

The food arrived and Joey followed the food in.

(Yug, you're awake!) Joey exclaimed.

(Yep.) Yugi said.

"Good." Joey said.

"I am a little worried about Téa." Yugi said.

"I am sure that she is fine, Yugi." Joey said.

"I hope so." Yugi said.

/I gotta admit, Yami. I love her/

Yami smiled at Yugi.

I know.-

/How long have you known/

Since the Battle City finals.-

/Oh/

:Yugi blushed.:

I won't tell her.-

/Good/

(What is it, Yug?) Joey asked.

"Nothing." Yugi said.

(Ya sure, Yug?) Joey asked.

(Yeah.) Yugi said.

(OK.) Joey said.

"Yugi?" Atemu asked with concern.

"What is it, Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Are you alright?" Atemu asked with concern.

"Yes, Yami." Yugi said.

"Good." Atemu said.

"I am a bit tired." Yugi said.

"Good night, Yugi." Atemu said.

"Good night, Yami." Yugi said.

"Sleep well, Yugi." Atemu said.

Then Atemu turned and walked out of Yugi's room.

(Ya sure you're ok?) Joey asked.

(Yeah.) Yugi said.

(Good.) Joey said.

/Yami, I've never been this tired/

I know, brother.-

/I wonder what's wrong with me/

I don't know.-

/Maybe High Priest Seto would have some idea/

I'm sure our cousin would.-

/Should we summon him/

Not tonight, tomorrow.-

/OK/

(Joey, I'm pretty tired.) Yugi said.

(K, night Yug.) Joey said.

Then Joey walked out of Yugi's room and closed the heavy door behind him. Then Yugi walked over to the bed and layed down in the bed.

Good night, Yugi.-

/Good night, Yami/

Then Yugi closed his eyes and fell asleep. Yami smiled at the sleeping form of Yugi. Then the Millennium Puzzle around Yugi's neck flashed and Yami returned to it.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Yugi woke up and got dressed. Then Yugi walked out of his chambers and into the throne room.

"Good mourning, sire." Yugi said.

"Good mourning, Yugi." Atemu said.

Then the Millennium Puzzle around Yugi's neck flashed unnoticed by anyone but Atemu and Yami appeared in spirit form invisible to everyone but Yugi.

We should asked Atemu to send for High Priest Seto today.-

/I know/

Do you want to ask him or should I?-

/You ask him, please/

Then the Millennium Puzzle around Yugi's neck flashed unnoticed by anyone and Yami took control over from Yugi.

"Sire, there is something urgent I must discuss with you in private." Yami said.

"Leave me." Atemu ordered his advisors.

Then they promptly left.

"Yugi and I must see, High Priest Seto." Yami said.

"Yugi and you?" Atemu asked in confusion.

"Yugi and I share his body, we have for almost 8 years. I am you." Yami said.

"You needed to discuss something with me." Atemu said.

"We need for you to send for Seto." Yami said.

Then the Millennium Puzzle around Yami's neck flashed unnoticed by anyone and Yugi appeared in spirit form.

/Yami, is it possible for me to go to sleep in my soul room while your talking to Atemu/

Go ahead Yugi.-

Then the Millennium Puzzle around Yami's neck flashed and Yugi went into it.

Good night, Yugi.-

/Night, Yami/

"I am concerned greatly for Yugi's well being." Yami said.

"What is wrong!" Atemu demanded.

"Yugi is more tired then I have ever seen him." Yami said with worry in his voice.

Yugi closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"We thought that perhaps Seto may have some idea what's going on." Yami said.

"I see." Atemu said.

"I will send for him immediately." Atemu said.

**30 MINUTES LATER**

The Millennium Puzzle around Yami's neck flashed and Yugi appeared in spirit form rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Hello, Yugi.-

/Hey, Yami/

How did you sleep?-

/Great, what little sleep I did get/

Good.-

/Yeah/

Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed unnoticed by anyone but Atemu and Yami turned control back over to Yugi.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

Yugi was standing next to Atemu and High Priest Seto walked in and gasped in shock.

"Priest, I would like to introduce you to Yugi." Atemu said.

"You sent for me, cousin?" High Priest Seto asked.

"Yes, I did." Atemu said.

"How may I be of serves?" High Priest Seto asked bowing to Atemu.

Then the Millennium Puzzle around Yugi's neck flashed unnoticed by anyone and Yami appeared in spirit form. Yugi yawned. Atemu looked at Yugi and smiled at him.

/What do you think/

I think I should take over.-

/OK/

Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed unnoticed by anyone but Atemu and Yami took control over from Yugi.

"May I speak to High Priest Seto, Pharaoh?" Yami asked.

Atemu blinked and looked to his right where Yugi was standing and realized his future self had taken over again.

"Of course, I shall leave you two alone." Atemu said.

Then Atemu stood and walked out closing the heavy door behind him.

/How will we convince our cousin/

I don't know, Yugi.-

/You'll figure it out/

I hope so.-

"High Priest Seto, there is much to discuss. The only question is where to start." Yami said.

"How about who are you?" High Priest Seto asked.

"That is complicated." Yami said.

/I have an idea/

What?-

/Let me take control, then you take a physical form/

OK.-

Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami turned control back over to Yugi. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami took a physical form.

"Seto, I am Atemu from 5,000 years in the future." Yami said.

"And I am Atemi, from 5,000 years in the future." Yugi said.

"I see." High Priest Seto said.

Yami was standing about a foot away from Yugi. Yugi passed out and Yami caught him before he landed.

"Yugi has been sick off and on since we got here." Yami said sadly.

High Priest Seto rushed over to Yugi and Yami.

"If you are from, 5,000 years in the future how did you get here?" High Priest Seto asked.

"A friend of ours. In our time you do not believe in reincarnation or in magic or anything like that. So, our friend Marick has the Shadow Rod and used it's power to send Yugi back here. The reason I am here is because I now resided within the Shadow Puzzle and since Yugi now owns it and the shadow spell that sent us here sent Yugi's entire being, including the Shadow Puzzle with me included." Yami explained.

"I see." High Priest Seto said.

Yugi groaned starting to come to.

/Yami/

Easy, Yugi.-

Yugi's eyes opened and he looked around in confusion.

/Where are we/

Yami frowned worriedly.

You don't remember?-

Yugi blinked in confusion.

/Remember what/

We're in ancient Egypt.-

/What/

It was your idea.-

Suddenly the heavy doors to the throne room open and Atemu walked in. Yugi was still looking around still seeming very confused. Atemu frowned looking at Yugi with concern writen on his face.

"Yugi?" Atemu asked with concern.

"Huh?" Yugi asked in confusion.

Atemu sighed and faced Yami.

"What happend?" Atemu asked.

"Yugi passed out and now he seems to be missing all of his resent memories." Yami said.

/How long have we been here/

2 days.-

/Really? Joey and the rest of the gang must be worried sick./

Actually, Joey had Marick send him back here as well.-

"Can you send for Joey?" Yami asked.

Atemu nodded.

"Otogi!" Atemu shouted.

Otogi ran into the throne room.

"Bring Jono to me at once." Atemu ordered.

Otogi nodded and ran out.

"Cousin, how long have you known of these two? And how long have they been here?" High Priest Seto asked.

"I have known for 2 days and they have been here for 2 days." Atemu said.

Then the heavy doors to the throne room opened and Joey walked in.

(Joey?) Yugi asked in confusion.

It's him.-

(What's goin' on?) Joey asked in confusion.

"Sit down on my throne, Yugi." Atemu said.

Go ahead.-

Yugi nodded and walked over to Atemu's throne and sat down on it, still blinking in confusion.

Your conditions worrisome.-

/I know./

(Yug, what's goin' on!) Joey demanded with worry in his voice.

(Yugi's memory is slowly slipping.) Yami said.

(What do ya mean slipping!) Joey demanded.

(He passed out and ever since his memory has been a little off. He doesn't remember anything about the last 2 days.) Yami said.

(Wow.) Joey said.

(I'm afraid, it's only goin' to get worse.) Yami said sadly.

(What do ya mean?) Joey asked with deep concern.

(It could become total.) Yami said sadly.

/Who's he/

(Uh oh.) Yami said.

Yami turned to look at Yugi.

Who's who?-

/The guy you're talking to./

Yami flinched and frowned sadly.

"What is it, Yami?" Joey asked.

Yami looked at Joey sadly.

"Joey, Yugi does not recognize you." Yami said sadly.

"All the more reason for us to get you home." High Priest Seto said.

"Seto, is right about that." Atemu said.

"Yes, I agree." Joey said.

"Good-bye, Yugi and Yami." Atemu said.

Then the Millennium Puzzle around Yugi's neck flashed and Yami returned to it. High Priest Seto pointed the Millennium Rod at Yugi. Then the Millennium Rod gave off a blinding flash and Yugi disappeared from the past. Then Yugi reappeared in his room and landed in his desk chair. Joey's eyes shot open and he shot out of Yugi's bed. Yami appeared in spirit form.

Yugi?-

/I don't know these people./

Yami frowned. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami took a physical form.

"Guys, Yugi isn't exactly himself." Yami said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Tristin asked with concern.

"Well, for one ding he didn't recognize me." Joey said sadly.

"That's when High Priest Seto send us home." Yami said.

"Yugi! I'm home!" Gramps shouted.

"Grandpa!" Yugi exclaimed and ran downstairs and into the Kame Game Shop. Yami followed Yugi.

Yugi, you should take it easy until we figure out what's wrong with you.-

/What do you mean/

That blond boy you don't know has been your best friend for almost 8 years.-

/What/

His name is Joey Wheeler and he's your best friend.-

/What the hells wrong with me/

I don't know.-

/I hope it'll go away./

So do I.-

/Yami, I don't remember anything. I only know grandpa and you./

We'll fix this. I promise.-

/OK./

"What's going on!" Gramps demanded with deep concern.

/Can you tell him/

Sure, Yugi.-

"Yugi's memory is gone." Yami said sadly.

/I hope this can be fixed./

I'm sure it can.-

/OK, I trust you./

Good.-

"How did this happen!" Gramps demanded with deep concern.

"Yugi had Marick send him back in time to ancient Egypt, a few minutes ago he and I were talking to High Priest Seto, and Yugi passed out, when he woke up his memories started slipping, by the time we were send back here they were gone compeletly. He doesn't even recognize Joey." Yami said sadly.

/Yami, I have a headache./

Try and rest.-

/OK, Yami./

Go on to bed, Yugi.-

/OK, Yami./

"Excuse us." Yami said.

Yugi walked upstairs, followed by Yami. Yami and Yugi walked into Yugi's room.

"Guys, Yugi needs to get some sleep." Yami said.

Then Tristin, Serenity, Talla, Marick, and Joey walked out and downstairs and out of the shop.

/Night, Yami./

Night, Yugi.-

Yugi walked over to his bed and layed down.

Sleep well.-

/I will, Yami./

Good.-

Yugi closed his eyes and fell asleep. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami returned to it.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Yugi woke up, and sat up. Yami appeared in spirit form.

Mourning, Yugi.-

/Mourning, Yami./

Did you sleep alright?-

/Yeah./

Great, Yugi.-

/I know./

Maybe if we return to the Garden Palace your memories will return as well.-

/Where's the Garden Palace/

Egypt.-

/Is that really such a good idea? That is where the whole problem started./

It started in ancient Egypt, not modern Egypt.-

/Then let's go./

OK.-

/If you really think it'll help, we'll go./

Good.-

/I should tell grandpa./

OK.-

/Let's go./

Let's go talk to your grandpa.-

/OK./

Good.-

Yugi stood up and walked out of his room and into Gramps's.

"Grandpa?" Yugi asked.

Gramps woke up and sat up.

"What is it, Yugi?" Gramps asked with concern.

/I don't know how to tell him./

Then let me.-

/OK./

Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami took control over from Yugi and Yugi went into the Millennium Puzzle.

"Yugi and I must go to Egypt." Yami said.

"Why?" Gramps asked.

"There is a man there who maybe able to help Yugi." Yami said.

"Really?" Gramps asked.

"Yes, his name is Shadi. We first met him at Duelist Kingdom." Yami said.

"I see and how can he help Yugi?" Gramps asked.

"He possess the Millennium Key which will allow him to enter our mind and see what's causing Yugi's condition." Yami explained.

"OK, make sure nothing happens to Yugi." Gramps said.

"I will." Yami said.

"Good." Gramps said.

Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami disappeared and reappeared at the Garden Palace. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami turned control back over to Yugi. Yami appeared in spirit form. Yugi then started exploring the palace. Yami followed Yugi.

"Yugi, be careful not to get lost." Yami said.

"If I did get lost you could always take over." Yugi said.

"That's true." Yami said.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

Yugi leaned back on a wall and it came open causing Yugi to fall down a long, hidden staircase hitting his back on half the steps and landing on his back on the bottom. Yami ran after Yugi. Yami quickly got to the bottom, and rushed to Yugi's side. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami took a physical form.

"Owww." Yugi groaned.

"Are you alright?" Yami asked with deep concern.

Yugi frowned and shook his head.

"What's wrong!" Yami demanded with deep concern.

Before Yugi could answer there was a bright flash and a man appeared. The man had spikey tri-colored hair like Yugi and Yami. The man had bangs like Yugi, and three blond streaks like Yami. The man also had the same amethyst eyes as Yugi and Yami. Yami stepped between Yugi and the man. The man was dressed like an ancient Egyptian royal. Yugi lost consciousness.

"Who are you!" Yami demanded.

Atemu, are you alright? The man asked.

Yes. But, Atemi's hurt. Yami said sadly.

Then the man ran over to Yugi.

Easy, Atemi. The man said.

Then the Eye Of Horus on the man's crown began to glow and the man put his hands over Yugi and focused. Then there was a bright flash. Then the man sighed in relieve. Yugi woke up and stood up, blinking in confusion looking at the man.

Father? Yugi asked in confusion.

Yugi, what are you talking about! Yami demanded.

Yami, this is Pharaoh Akunumkanon he is our father. Yugi said.

What is wrong with Atemu, Atemi? Akunumkanon asked.

It has been along time since we reigned. Yugi said.

How long? Akunumkanon asked.

5,000 years. And besides that, when Atemu underwent a ceremony to seal the Shadow Realm his soul was imprisioned within the Millennium Puzzle and his mind was wipe clean. Yugi explained.

I see. Akunumkanon said.

I am glad that you both came home. Akunumkanon said.

I know. Yugi said.

Wait a minute. Yugi, your memories returned.-

/Yeah, it has./

This is great, Yugi.-

You see, I got really sick yesterday and passed out. Atemu and I had been send by the presents bearer of the Shadow Rod, back 5,000 years, so we were at the Garden Palace when I got sick when I woke up my memories started slipping and then I lost all of my memories. Atemu thought that if we returned to the Garden Palace my memories would come back. Yugi explained.

I see. Akunumkanon said.

Good. I have a bit of a headache. Yugi said.

OK, go on to your chambers. Akunumkanon said.

Yes, of course, father. Yugi said.

Then Yugi walked up the stairs and into his chambers.

I am going to go with him. Yami said.

OK. Akunumkanon said.

Are you coming? Yami asked.

I will go to my chambers. Akunumkanon said.

Wait up, Yugi.-

OK, I will talk to you later, father. Yami said.

Then Yami turned and ran up the stairs and into Yugi's chambers. Yugi was sitting on his bed.

"Hey, Yami." Yugi said.

"Hey, Yugi." Yami said.

Then Yugi layed down.

Sleep well, Yugi.-

/I will./

Then Yugi closed his eyes and fell asleep. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami returned to it.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Yugi woke up, and got dressed. Yami appeared in spirit form.

Mourning, Yugi.-

/Mourning, Yami./

How did you sleep brother?-

/Great./

Good.-

/It's strange to be back here like this./

I know.-

/Especially to be back here with father./

Yeah, it is.-

Yugi walked into the great room. Akunumkanon was standing there smiling at Yugi.

"Good mourning, father." Yugi said.

"Good mourning, Yugi. How did you sleep? Well, I hope." Akunumkanon said.

"Yes, I did." Yugi said.

"Good." Akunumkanon said.

"I know." Yugi said.

"I should tell you, Yami and I share my body, now." Yugi said.

"Really?" Akunumkanon asked.

"Yes, really." Yugi said.

"YU-GI-OH!" Yugi shouted fading to Yami.

"Good mourning, father." Yami said.

"Yami?" Akunumkanon asked in confusion.

Yami nodded.

"Yes, father." Yami said.

"We'll you guys can obviously separate." Akunumkanon said.

"Yes, but, sometimes it takes a lot out of Yugi so I try not to unless we have to." Yami said.

"I see." Akunumkanon said.

"I'm just glad Yugi's memories have returned." Yami said.

Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yugi took a physical form.

/Yami/

What is it?-

Yugi?-

Unnoticed by Yami, Yugi's eyes turned an icy blue.

"Father, something's wrong with Yugi." Yami said.

"YAMI, GET AWAY FROM YUGI!" Akunumkanon shouted.

'Yugi' pulled a knife out of thin air and held it to Yami's throat, holding both of Yami's arms at his waist with one arm and holding the knife at Yami's throat with his other hand.

"Your too late, Akunumkanon!" 'Yugi' exclaimed.

"LET HIM GO, AKUNADIN!" Akunumkanon shouted.

_Who's Akunadin?_ Yami wondered.

"Move a muscle, brother, and I'll slit Yami's throat." Akunadin sneered.

"No." Akunumkanon whispered.

_Brother?_ Yami thought to himself in shock.

Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Akunadin and Yami disappeared and Akunadin threw Yami into a dungeon cell.

"And you try anything, Yami. Your brother will suffer." Akunadin said.

No, Yugi! Can you hear me?-

One of Akunadin flunky walked towards the cell that Akunadin and Yami were in.

"How did you get here you kids?" The man asked.

"IDIOT!" Akunadin shouted in anger.

"Sorry, sire." The man said unlocking the cell allowing Akunadin to get out.

"Prepare the torture chambers." Akunadin ordered.

Yugi, please answer me.-

Suddenly an egyptian man appeared in the cell behind Yami. The man had a banded necklace like what a Pharaoh would have worn. The man had golden eyes and had a golden aura. Causing Yami to feel as though he was in the presents of a god.

"Akunadin!" The man shouted and stepped through the bars on the cell.

Akunadin's eyes widen in fear.

"Who are you?" Akunadin asked.

Then a black jackal appeared beside to man, the jackal had a banded necklace as well. The jackal had the same regal glow about him as the man. The jackal growled and bearded his teeth at Akunadin.

"I am Osiris. And the jackal beside me is my son Anubis." He said.

"What do you want!" Akunadin demanded.

"Either you leave that body by choice of suffer the consociates." Osiris said coldly.

Yami looked at Akunadin and gasped in shock. Yami suddenly realized that he couldn't sense Yugi there. Then Yami looked at Osiris then he suddenly realized that Osiris felt like Yugi. Suddenly Akunumkanon appeared looking pissed. Then he ran over to the guard who had the key and sent him to the Shadow Realm and stole the key at the same time, then Akunumkanon ran over to the cell and unlocked.

"I'm not afraid of you." Akunadin said.

"You should be." Osiris said coldly.

Osiris looked down at Anubis.

"Do it." Osiris ordered.

Anubis growled and leapt at Akunadin. Akunadin started jerking. Then a green ball of light left Yugi's body, which fell to the ground in a comatose state. Anubis carried the ball over to Osiris.

"Go on home, son. I will deal with this." Osiris said taking the ball.

Anubis bowed and disappeared. Osiris smirked. Yami walked over to Osiris. Akunumkanon tried to stop him.

"Yami, what are you doing?" Akunumkanon hissed.

"Yugi?" Yami asked.

Osiris looked at Yami. Then Osiris frowned and looked away.

"Akunadin, must be punished for all of the evil he has committed in the last 5,000 years." Osiris said.

Then a black vortex appeared and Osiris threw the green ball into the vortex, which disappeared.

"Yami, I..."

"I know, Yugi." Yami said.

Akunumkanon gasped.

"Yugi?" Akunumkanon asked in disbelieve.

"It is me, father." Osiris said.

Then Osiris turned into a green ball of light. Then the ball slammed into Yugi's body. Yugi gasped and shot up.

Yugi?-

**TBC...**


	2. Part 2

**CHAPTER 5**

/Yami/

"Yes, brother." Yami said.

"What happened?" Yugi asked.

"You don't remember?" Yami asked.

Yugi shook his head.

"No, I don't." Yugi said.

"Perhaps that's best, Yami." Akunumkanon said.

Yami nodded.

"You're probably right, father." Yami said.

"I know I am." Akunumkanon said.

/Yami, can we go home/

Which home?-

:Yugi rolled his eyes.:

/The Garden Palace./

OK, Yugi.-

/Let's go./

Right.-

/Good./

"Let's go home, father." Yugi said.

"OK, son." Akunumkanon said.

Then there was a flash and Yugi and Akunumkanon disappeared and reappeared in the Garden Palace.

Are you sure you're ok?-

/Yeah I am./

OK.-

/I'm just a bit tired./

Then go to your chambers and rest.-

/OK, Yami./

"I'm gonna take a nap, dad." Yugi said.

"OK, Yugi." Akunumkanon said.

Yugi walked out of the room and to his chambers and layed down. Yami followed him. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami returned to it. Yugi closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Yugi woke up. Yami appeared in spirit form.

Fell better?-

/A bit. But, I'm still tired./

Then rest, aibou.-

/OK, Yami./

Good, aibou.-

Akunumkanon walked into Yugi's chambers and noticed Yugi was a bit flushed. Akunumkanon walked over to Yugi's bedside and felt his head. Akunumkanon frowned. The Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami took a physical form.

"What's wrong father?" Yami asked.

"Ack!" Akunumkanon exclaimed in surprise and jumped about a mile.

"Sorry, didn't mean to surprise you, father." Yami said.

"It's OK." Akunumkanon said.

"What's wrong?" Yami asked.

"Yugi has a fever." Akunumkanon said sadly.

"Then we should get him back to the Kame Game Shop, Yugi." Yami said.

"OK, Yami." Yugi said grogily.

"Where and what is that?" Akunumkanon asked.

"Where is far to the east, in a country called Japan, in a town called Domino. It's where Yugi has lived for almost 16 years." Yami said.

"I see." Akunumkanon said.

"You know a man there, to be exact he's Yugi grandfather in this life." Yami said.

"Who?" Akunumkanon asked.

"Shimon." Yami said.

"I see." Akunumkanon said.

Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami took control over from Yugi. Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Akunumkanon and Yami disappeared from the Garden Palace and reappeared in the Kame Game shop.

/Yami/

Rest, Yugi.-

/OK. But, I should take over and tell grandpa. And to warn you grandpa may freak when he sees father./

OK.-

Then the Millennium Puzzle flashed and Yami turned control back over to Yugi.

"Father, grandpa will freak when he sees you." Yugi said.

"I could use shadow magic and become invisable until you have a chance to warn him." Akunumkanon said.

"OK, father." Yugi said.

Akunumkanon nodded and became invisable. Yugi glanced at the clock and saw it was 4:00 PM.

"He's working. I'll be right back." Yugi said and walked out of his room and into the game shop. Gramps was helping a customer.

"Grandpa?" Yugi asked.

"Oh you're home, Yugi. Did enjoy your trip?" Gramps asked not look at Yugi.

"Yeah." Yugi said.

Then the customer paid and left the shop. The shop was emty at this point and Gramps turned to face Yugi and noticed Yugi was flush. Gramps walked over to Yugi and felt his head.

"Go on to bed. I'll close shop early and I'll be up in a minute." Gramps said.

Yugi nodded.

"OK, grandpa." Yugi said.

**MEANWHILE UPSTAIRS**

Yami appeared in physical form.

"Yugi's grandfather will have a heartattack if you just appear. Go outside and walk in, it'll be less of a shock for him that way." Yami said.

Akunumkanon reappeared and nodded. Then Akunumkanon disappeared and reappeared outside the game shop walked in the shop. The bell dinged. Gramps face the door.

"I'll take care of him, and be up as soon as I can." Gramps said.

"OK, Grandpa." Yugi said.

Yugi walked upstairs and into his bedroom.

"Pharaoh Akunumkanon?" Gramps asked.

"Yes." Akunumkanon said.

"How?" Gramps asked.

"Yugi went to the Garden Palace and fell into the place my soul was sealed and I think you can figure out the rest." Akunumkanon said.

"Well, I need to take care of my grandson." Gramps said.

"Shimon, you may not realize this but, Yugi and Atemi are one and the same." Akunumkanon said.

"Go upstairs to his room and I'll get some medicine for his fever." Gramps said.

"All right." Akunumkanon said.

Akunumkanon walked upstair. By the time he got upstairs and into Yugi's room Yami was back in spirit form.

/Yami, why did father deside to come in like that/

That was my idea, Yugi.-

/Really/

Yep, I didn't want your grandfather to have a heart attack.-

/OK./

Good.-

Yugi, go to sleep.-

/OK, Yami./

Yugi layed down and started to fall asleep when the bedroom door opened again and Gramps walked in. Gramps walked over to Yugi's bedside and sat on the edge.

"Yugi, come on." Gramps helped Yugi to sit up and gave some medicine.

"I'm tired, grandpa." Yugi said.

"Then rest." Gramps said slowly standing up and headed for the door gesturing for Akunumkanon to follow him.

-Just go on to sleep, aibou.-

**TBC...**


End file.
